A Little Sole
by Nefereu
Summary: High heels and high jinks With Josef at his best. Just another piece of fluff and fun.


Mick St. John made his way through the crowd of the attendees of yet another annual black tie Kostan fund raiser for Hearst College. This time, Josef in his typical extravagant fashion booked an entire historic mansion for the event complete with a massive ballroom and winding marble staircase. The event was scheduled to go on most of the night and guests were free to wander the impressive grounds while partaking of food and drink set up in several strategic locations.

The past year since the fateful night they'd declared their love for each other had been a tumultuous one filled with many changes. Though he would never admit it to Beth, Mick was secretly pleased when Ben Talbot took a job in Texas. His replacement, a no-nonsense matronly attorney named Gertrude Bentley had been a breath of fresh air. He and 'Gertie' quickly bonded over their mutual affinity for early blues and Beth.

Far from resenting him, the new assistant D.A. welcomed his insight and his presence, especially when it helped close a case. It also didn't hurt that she clearly cared about Beth, treating her at times in an almost motherly fashion. Her not so subtle matchmaking attempts and frequent romantic advice never failed to make him grin.

Looking at his watch, Mick frowned as he realized Beth had been gone in search of the ladies room for almost 30 minutes. Though they were finally living together in the loft, there were still times like tonight when he struggled to control the vampire Alpha male instincts that were so much a part of his makeup. It had only taken one look at Beth in her silky sky blue halter top dress and stiletto heels to have him feeling jealous of any male in her immediate vicinity. As a consequence, he'd stuck close to her all night. Now without her at his side he was getting antsy.

Deciding he waited long enough, Mick went in search of his lady love. It didn't take long for his keen senses to locate her wonderfully fresh scent even among the crowd. Following it with the tenacity of a bloodhound, he quickly tracked her up the ornate marble staircase to a hallway on the second floor.

Brushing past a couple of the security guards stationed there, he followed the trail to the closed-door of one of the bedrooms. He was about to enter when a long low familiar moan froze him in place. He recognized the voice instantly. It was his Beth.

" Ohh, that feels so good, Josef! Where ever did you learn to do that?"

"Why thank you, Beth. It was just a little something I picked up. You'd be surprised what you can learn in 400 years."

"Well, for heaven's sake, don't stop!" Beth ordered impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command." Came the amused reply.

Now in his head Mick knew there was nothing really going on behind that door that shouldn't have been. There were no two people in the world that he trusted more than Beth and Josef. But when the woman he loved gave out another one of those long throaty sighs that she usually reserved for their bedroom, he found himself flinging open the door so hard it bounced. Beth instantly jumped in surprise but Josef in his designer tuxedo didn't bat an eyelash.

Beth was propped up on plush chaise lounge with Josef sitting at the bottom. One slim bare foot rested on a pillow in his lap while he held the other aloft, his hands wrapped firmly around one ankle.

"Ahh, Mick. There you are. I was wondering when you were going to join us. Poor Beth here slipped on the stairs in those stilts some idiot is trying to pass off as shoes and twisted her ankle. I was just giving her a little foot massage to relieve the pain."

"Are you okay?" Mick asked frowning in concern. But it was Josef who answered.

"Not to worry, I don't think it's sprained but take a word of advice Blondie. Go home and give that ankle a nice long hot soak and Mick can join you. Well, this has been fun, but I have other guests to see to. I trust I can leave her in your capable hands now, right buddy?" He winked and smirked smugly at the pair as he rocked back on his heels. "I'm sure you can take it from here."

"Thank, Josef." Beth offered genuinely.

Mick, however nearly ground his teeth because he knew he'd been had. Josef had known he was at the door the whole time and only played out that little scene to provoke him. "Yes, thanks." He added, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. Under his breath below Beth's hearing he added. "I'll get you for this, Josef!"

His friend only grinned at the challenge as he fairly sashayed out the door. "Anytime, old friend. Anytime!"


End file.
